Mercury Dream
by HarajukuDJ
Summary: A.U "Is this a bad idea?" love can only be a dream, Ichigo is in love with his high school's competing rival school Las Noches. what will happen when their world collide and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**T.A: hello! This is my very first Nel/Ichi story so be nice please, this is also a AU story too, I am going to make this a multi chapter don't know how many but when we get there we get there! So enjoy!**

**Ichigo: This might be weird…don't screw it up!**

**T.A: hey! don't be mean… I am doing the best I can!**

**Nel: calm down Ichi… I am sure it'll be fun!**

**Ichigo: ok…**

**Renji: stupid love birds.**

**Ichi/Nel: hey!!! (blushes) **

**T.A: anyways!!!! On with the story already!**

**Everyone: Alright!!**

**It was a day like any other day, the sky was a bright blend of orange and pink from the sun rising; streets were full of people running in and out of taxies and buses trying to get to work on time. Students from the local high schools indolently walked the streets of Karakura some rushing to get to class others not, one boy in particular seemed to be walking with his group of friends, strawberry bleached hair being ruffled as he passed his hand through hazel eyes gleaming as laughter escaped his lips. He looked past his friends and noticed a jade head a few paces ahead of them he didn't think nothing of it until he spotted the owner of the jade hair. It was a girl, she had jade bleached hair that flowed down to her waist uniform snug on her body; but her face was something else she seemed to glow freckles patterned under her hazel eyes.**

"**Hey, Ichigo, what are you staring at?" the short raven haired girl shook him by the arm.**

"**Huh?" **

**He turned to look at her and she had a worried look on her face, mauve eyes looked around him and noticed the Jade haired girl.**

"**So….you like what you see huh?" giggling as she pulled her bag over her shoulder again.**

**The strawberry bleached haired boy now named Ichigo looked at his friend for a moment before answering and sighed.**

"**yeah… I guess you caught me, Rukia….do you know who she is?"**

**The other three friends that were now interested in what the two were talking about, one of them was tall and had crimson locks that hung in a high ponytail, tattoos framing his face and body white bandanna tight around his forehead; crimson eyes stared at the Jade haired girl and smiled.**

"**I could see why… but I say just forget about her." the red head stated as the white haired boy and red headed girl shook their heads in agreement.**

"**Shut up, Renji…and Toshiro, Rangiku why do you agree?" he asked as he struggled to find her again in the busy crowd.**

"**Because, Ichigo, that little beauty is from the Las Noches private school… can't you tell by her white and black uniform?" passing his hands through his ashen hair.**

**Ichigo sighed as he failed to find the Jaded girl and shrugged his shoulders as they entered their school and began with their classes, third period came and gone all Ichigo could think about was what the Jaded girl was like, did she had a boyfriend, was she kind, was she smart? All the thoughts flowed in and out of his head only causing him more and more stress; lunch soon arrived causing his friends to look upon him in fret as he sat down with his lunch. **

"**So…can anyone tell me about this **_**Las Noches **_**school." while shoving food into his mouth.**

**The four looked at each other and in unison they shook their heads in agreement, clearing their throats as they all took a sip of their drinks. Ichigo shook in anticipation and they stared at him with glee.**

"**Ok…well they are competing with our school, Soul Society you know for the national Hogiaku Championship, Las Noches they have a number of them, they have ten right know that are really good…" pushing her hair out of her face as she explained the details Rangiku knew about the other school.**

**Ichigo shook his head as he focused in on what she was saying.**

"**Ok, but what does my Jaded girl have to do with all this, I mean it is just for the math and science geeks right?" as he stuffed some gel-o into his mouth and motioning his hand for them to continue.**

"**Well, that's where you're wrong…you see she seemed to have a red bow with her uniform, which means that she is one of the ten that competes I don't know which one because she was too far away." the white haired boy said as he sipped his pineapple juice.**

**Ichigo placed his hands on his head as he mumbled a "Great" sighing as he looked up at the ceiling. **

"**Yeah, they are called the Espada Ten , the rest of the students that aren't part of the Espada Ten are called Arroncars… almost like how we have our **_**Soul Reaper **_**team and we are only the Rukogai it's just a matter how they run the schools." Renji said as he snatched Rukia's cupcake and slammed it into his mouth.**

"**Oh."**

"**Well…. Maybe you will have a chance if she's not one of those stuck up broads." Renji stated as he leaned his chair back.**

**He raised his eyebrow and stood up as the bell rang for the end of the day, Ichigo said goodbye to his friends and walked out; the clouds were white and the sun was shining as he walked out shielding his eyes with his hands. He began walking towards the south end of town where Las Noches was located. The school was bigger and taller then his school, moments passed and students started flooding out, one in particular interested him and he began to follow her when she stopped at a cross walk he approached her.**

"**Hey…."**

**Just as she turned around time seemed to stop as her big hazel eyes started at him with innocence and her face went up into a smile.**

"**Hello…who are you?" pulling loose strands of her jaded hair behind her ear.**

"**Ichigo….what's yours?" placing his hand in his pocket and started walking with her.**

"**My name is Neliel, nice to meet you, Ichigo."**

**They smiled at each other, Ichigo loving the fact that she smiled at him, he noticed that on her red bow there was a small little golden pin with the number three; he sighed as he realized that she was one of the top three students that were in the competitions his school was dying to win after three years of loosing. **

"**Hey! Nel!!!"**

**They both looked to their side and noticed a cerulean convertible mustang with its top down and sitting inside was a man with the same uniform as hers but his sleeves rolled up, he had short hair down to his nape the same color as his car along with eyes that changed from cerulean to sapphire in the sunlight. He looked at Neliel and smirked, motioning her to get into the car; causing Ichigo to glare a little.**

"**Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you in school?" opening the other side of the door and the blue haired man kissing her on the cheek.**

"**But… I don't go to your school, I go to Soul Society across town." glaring at the man with the remarkable smirk that could soon be a trade mark.**

"**Oh…well…if I see you in the morning then we could talk…goodbye Itsygo…nice to meet you." as the car soon disappeared into the horizon and Ichigo was left to soak in desperation.**

"_**Yeah….I'll see you tomorrow"**_** he thought as he turned the other direction and started home, although he wouldn't admit it, but in the back of his mind he was worried that the blue haired man that he just encountered was Neliel's boy friend and that any chance that he had with her would be gone out the door and into the air. He groaned as he walked past couples crossing the street. As he looked down at his feet he saw visions of her smile, her beautiful eyes staring past his soul and into his heart.**

"_**I hope I see her again."**_

**As he walked home in the dimming sunset, he wondered who that man was in the cerulean mustang, kissing her on the cheek.**

"_**Itsygo….why did she call me that?"**_

**He stopped in front of his house, the lights were already on and he could hear the faint chatter of his younger sisters; sighing he pulled out his keys and entered the house dodging the kick his father had intended for him. **

"**Nice one son!"**

**His father was around the age of 40 with blackish hair and a lab coat covering his casual clothing, Ichigo ignored his comment and continued upstairs entering his room. He looked around his surroundings of his bedroom, nothing seemed out of place but the young teen seemed annoyed, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it indolently to the side of his dresser; he plopped onto his bed images of the jaded girl Neliel in his head. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her, he normally was to himself in school the past three years of high school, girls seemed to ignore him or fear him, but she was different. She had not only conversed with him but actually smiled at him. Images of Neliel played over and over in his mind like a lullaby until he was fast asleep. **

**T.A: hello! So how was my Nel/Ichi story coming along? I never did a AU before and so far I am liking it!!!**

**Anyways reviews would be nice thank you!**

**Neliel: I like the story!**

**Ichigo: me too…..only why do I have to be a love sick fool?**

**Toxic: Because I want you that way…so enjoy it.**

**Neliel : Besides I like this side of you.**

**Ichigo: (Blushes)**

**Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mercury Dream

Chapter 2

He opened his eyes to the morning light, seeing the mixture of reds and oranges that swirled into the ball which was called the sun. He blinked a couple of times forgetting that it was the morning, he grunted as he pulled his shoulder forward making his body jerk up. He ran his fingers through his tussled strawberry bleached hair, wondering what time it was he glanced over at his clock and noticed that is was only six o'clock in the morning; knowing he had school he rose and walked into the bathroom. He switched on the light, eyes squinting from the fluorescent bright light, he glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed seeing the many bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He began to brush his teeth, walking out of the bathroom to pick out his clothes for the day; it wasn't anything fancy just a dress shirt with light grey pants and a blazer to go on top. After brushing his teeth he soon stripped of his pj pants and proceeded into the shower, he stood there as the water hit his skin, making his pink flesh turn red from the heat. He closed his eyes imagining the green haired girl from yesterday, sighing he shook her image out of his head not wanting to get this excited before breakfast. He turned the knob off and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and swiftly pulling his clothes on. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, his sisters had not awaken yet and his father was still in bed so he figured that he must have been pretty early; so he simply grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. He didn't have to rush but for some reason his heart told him to, he just had to see her again. Even though he figured that the blue haired man was her boyfriend he really didn't care. He blinked for only a minute and noticed the car pulled up to Las Noches, he grunted as he saw the two pausing as Neliel turned around and smiled at him; his heart skipped.

"Good morning,, Itsygo…. How are you this morning?" her soft spoken words echoed through his head he smiled in return.

"Good morning Ms. Neliel, I am fine how are you?" he asked trying not to sound too excited to see her.

He didn't know it could be possible but her hair seemed to glow more in the morning sun light than it did in the afternoon. She smiled at him sweetly as she pulled loss strands of her hair behind her ear. He knew that she must have noticed that he was staring at her because she looked away shyly; Ichigo cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. Grimmjow finally noticed the shorter man and he smirked.

"Hello, Itsygo is it? How are you?" his smile only made Ichigo flushes to the face with frustration wanting to punch him in the face.

"My name is Ichigo… and I am doing ok, thanks for asking. "

Grimmjow grabbed Neliel by the waste and pulled her closer to him; she squeaked from the sudden movement of him and blushed a little. This angered Ichigo, fueling him with frustration and with jealousy. He looked over at Nel again and wanted to ask about her life, but then he noticed two men who were clearly from Las Noches from their uniform. One was tall and thin with an even more disturbing smirk than Grimmjow, he has jet black hair that reached to his shoulders while his soulless blank expression peered at him he noticed that he was wearing an eye patch, he had a pin as well only on his tie and it seemed that he was number 5 of the Espada Ten. The other man standing next to him was a lot shorter but his expression was a lot colder. He had emerald green eyes and pale, Ichigo could notice that he had a red tie and it had a pin that was engraved 4 on it, signifying that he was the 4th person in the Espada Ten.

"Hey, Grimmjow, What's up?"

Grimmjow turned his attention to the tall man who addressed him.

"Hey Nnoitora, what's up? How's that eye of yours?"

He chuckled as he punched him on the arm and laughed white fanged like teeth showing.

Ichigo wasn't too interested in their conversation and turned his attention to Neliel who was politely standing there waiting for them to talk to her. He walked closer to her and smiled as she noticed him.

"So… Tell me about yourself."

She looked over at him a bit surprised for some reason and smiled after, her Hazel eyes sparkled in the morning light and her skin seemed to glow; Ichigo noticed that he was starring and cleared his throat and rubbed his head again. Neliel smiled, flipping her hair out of her way again and began to speak.

"Well… I like math and science a lot along with foreign languages; I can speak up to four so far. I am 18 years old and a senior at Las Noches private school, which my two older brothers pay for by working hard."

She smiled at him again and cleared her throat, she was a little nervous around him, something she didn't really have control over; she didn't know why it happened when she was around him. She was going to speak again but then she noticed two of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo wanted to know why she looked so nervous but then turned his gaze to what she was distracted from and noticed that Renji and Byakuya and he sighed. He knew that Byakuya was one of the captains of the Soul reaper team and that made him nervous a little. They soon approached them and Ichigo gulped out of nervousness, they smiled at their friend and noticed the others and then frowned.

"Hello, Kurosaki…"

Byakuya was a quiet man, not much was said from him but boy was he smart, he was one of the top students in the tournaments before Las Noches appeared; so Ichigo knew he wasn't so happy about seeing them. Renji on the other hand was on of the trainers who were training to become part of the team, he followed under Byakuya and sometimes spoke out of line from his temper. Ichigo sighed trying to relax and not show the fear he had to Neliel. She looked at the two men who approached them and smiled, holding out a hand for greetings. Byakuya looked at her with disgust once he noticed that she was one of the Ten, Neliel retracted her hand and pouted a little; Ichigo thought it was cute but then decided he needed to handle the problem.

"You don't have to be rude.."

"I don't need to socialize with the likes of you, you disgust me."

Ichigo's eyes widen as he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his friends mouth. Neliel stepped back a little feeling offended, Grimmjow looked over and noticed the shorter man.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to my girl?"

Grimmjow was mad; you could see the rage in his face and the tension that was building up in his muscles and fists.

"You heard me…"

Byakuya looked over to him not feeling any regret from what he had just said, Grimmjow was furious, he wanted to punch him in the face but somehow knew he would miss; so he planed something.

Author's Notes

Hey guys! I know it had been a long time since I have updated any of my fics but that is not my fault! Lol my Boyfriend distracts me a lot and sometimes my Artistic Flow just goes. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Mercury Dream! Hope you noticed that the writing ahs improved a bit! Please rate and leave a comment letting me know that you enjoyed this story! Any ideas as to what Grimmjow is planning? Let's see! I will try to update more frequently! I have college and work now and my sister is in the hospital so It'll be hard but I will try! Well see you guys next time in Chapter 3!


End file.
